Helicopters on approach to oil rigs and ships in low visibility conditions need to obtain guidance for the path to their destination and to be able to assure clearance from other rigs and vessels. Ships and even oil rigs can move around and maintaining a database of dynamic locations may not be practical. Thus, the destination is often not a fixed location. Weather radar has been used in a ground mapping mode to allow the pilot to spot objects on the water. This method does not facilitate identification of the objects or allow the flight control system to provide guidance and/or navigation to those objects. In addition, certification authorities have expressed concerns about using weather radar to perform a task for which it was not intended and may not have the required integrity.